


Poker Face

by the_glare_you_see



Series: yah yeet [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is gay, Catherine is gay, Catherine like to think she has a poker face, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men, the other queens are there but theyre not mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Catalina de Aragon liked to think that she was unflappable, unshakable, very hard to catch off guard.But Anne Boleyn exists.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: yah yeet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say that I have an unhealthy obsession with this musical. 
> 
> I would very much like to marry Catherine Parr's voice and just wrap each one of the queens in a hug sadjfhasdfhakdshf;asdhg;j 
> 
> anyway--
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos because they make my day!
> 
> stay safe y'all!!
> 
> \- Zen

Catalina de Aragon liked to think that she was unflappable, unshakable, very hard to catch off guard. She was a wall of ice and poise, all carefully chosen words and fake smiles. She didn’t survive twenty-four years of a god-forsaken marriage by letting every little (and big) thing get to her. 

Oh, she’d dealt with his (many) mistresses and his words of poison that made her feel like acid was creeping down her spine in the early hours of the morning-- _all of it_ without a single word of complaint. (Verbal complaints, that is. In her mind, she had raged and screamed at him like no other.)

Reincarnation was one of the few things that had managed to shake her, along with seeing that blasted Boleyn girl again. (But that was nothing new. Even before, when there were cold, stone walls instead of warm, wooden ones that surrounded her, Anne had managed to continuously surprise the Spanish Queen. Catalina didn’t know if she hated it or not, and resolved to never look deep enough into her feelings to find out.) The arguments they’d had the first few nights were truly horrific and everyone, even Anna, who was by no means a coward, stayed out of it, content to lock them in an empty room that was free of any breakable items that could be used as a means of murder, though Catalina was sure if they’d tried hard enough they probably would’ve been able to find something. But they’d managed to work past it, _at last_ , much to the relief of literally everyone in the house. 

So imagine her surprise (not visible though, because she was a queen dammit! She knew how to maintain a poker face when necessary.) when Anne Boleyn stood outside her room one fine morning with an uncharacteristically shy look on her face and actually asked permission to come inside instead of barging in as she normally did.

“Are you alright Anne?” Catalina had asked, now worried for the girl after watching her shift around, looking at anything but her for the past few minutes. She saw Anne’s jaw working as she struggled to come up with the words she wanted to say and Catalina found herself tracing the line of her jaw down to the smooth slope of her neck and across her collarbone, which peeked out from the loose necked shirt that Anne was wearing. Catalina forced her eyes up before they could drop any further. _Focus, Catalina, this is not the time to have a gay meltdown._

“Would you like to go out?” Anne blurted. Her voice was hoarse and it sounded like the words had been yanked from her throat, bringing Catalina’s mind to a screeching halt. _What?_ They stared at each other, Catalina with wide, disbelieving eyes and Anne with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her hands flew around, struggling to find something to fasten onto. Automatically, Catalina caught one of her hands and squeezed as a smile forced its way past her mask and onto her face.

“‘Out’ as in?” she asked, wanting a clear definition. (She was nothing, if not thorough.)

“‘Out’ as in a date,” the girl in green replied, with a roll of her eyes. Her voice was shaky but her shoulders were squared with determination. Catalina tilted her head, relishing in the way Anne slightly squirmed before nodding.

“Yes. Is tomorrow at seven all right? I’ll drive,” she said, taking note of the clear relief on Anne’s face and how her shoulders dropped by a few inches.

“I- yes, seven is just fine,” Anne breathed. Catalina watched in awe as a beautiful smile broke out across her face. She blinked and Anne’s face was closer, jolting her heart into overdrive. _What is she doing? What the hell is she doing-- oh._ Catalina’s eyes slid closed as Anne’s lips met hers in a soft kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Anne whispered, pulling away and sauntering out with a wink, her confidence having returned full force after Catalina’s affirmation. Catalina stood frozen, the events that just happened replaying in her mind on a continuous loop.

_Well fuck,_ she thought, collapsing onto her bed, struggling to pull herself together. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and noticed the overall flustered look on her face and groaned. It seemed, that even after five hundred years, Anne Boleyn still managed to get the best of her. 

(Catalina found that she didn’t really mind, as long as she got to repay the favor.)


End file.
